West Side Titans
by TrueEvanescenceFan
Summary: Old faces, new faces and family faces meet up with an all new team of heroes ready to fight with their tempers and attitudes to keep everyone busy! better than it sounds trust me. Humor included!
1. Meditation mirror pt1

West Side Titans

A Teen Titans Story

SUMMARY: Old faces, new faces and family faces meet up with an all new team of heroes ready to fight; with their tempers and attitudes to keep everyone busy!

DISSCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or most of the scenes in this story, but I do indeed own the new characters. I made them up so they are mine, Mine, MINE! Muahahahahahaha!...sigh but……..if you want to you can borrow them with permission from me.

Chapter One:

The Meditation Mirror

_'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath…' _ Raven continuously chanted as she was consumed deeply in meditation. It was unusually quiet in the Titans's tower today and Raven was grateful for that; for it rarely is. Beastboy and Cyborg already tried to get her to join the rest of the team for a walk to town but she coldly refused. She hated going out to town, it was so loud and busy she could hardly stand all the noise. From the silence of meditation, her ears had become very sensitive to sound and being out in the city often gave her headaches.

Consumed in her meditative state, she sensed a new yet familiar presence. Moments later, another presence appeared. Again, new yet familiar. _'Where have I known these? They seem so familiar yet I can't think of where they are from…' _ Raven thought to herself while arousing herself from meditation. _'Perhaps the answer is in Nevermore, or maybe I could at least get a hint of what they are and where they come from.' _Raven pondered again to herself as she got up from her position in the air above her bed and walked over to her dresser where her meditation mirror lay. She closed her eyes and in moments of doing so and force dragged her into her mirror portal to her mind.

She landed agilely on her feet as she entered Nevermore. She was surprised to see the land before silent and bare. Usually when she went, some emotion was somewhere in her sights at all times. Slightly worried but more curious than anything, we wandered off to find some source of life other than the large black Ravens on the trees.

She continued to walk on then again she sensed both of the familiar presences. Senses fully alert now, she looked cautiously around her for anything threatening. Seeing and hearing nothing, she continued. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white to her left. Getting more worried by the minute she walked in that direction. Again the white slipped gracefully in front of her, this time in arm's length. Upon instinct she grabbed it quickly and held tight. To her surprise there was no struggle from the other end. She carefully trailed the white form upward so she could stand. She her arm climbed up the white, she realized it was a cloak. Very curious now she stood up and pulled the top of the cloak down to reveal a face so shocking and surprising to Raven she yelled; startled.

The figure giggled softly. "I missed you too Raven, we finally get to see each other again." Suddenly filled with joy, she went forward to give the figure a hug. Stepping back she stared to admire the person before her. Flawless olive skin showed through her face and hands. Elbow length light violate hair framed her face like a halo. Dressed In a fully covered white robe she stood to Raven shoulders. Raven quickly noticed a small gold badge that hung from the top left side of her robe. It read in graceful letters:

Aviana 'Ava' Roth

Assistant healer/protector mage

Under the head of Priest Azar

Raven looked proudly at the badge and at the person that wore it. She thought thoughfully at how much her dear younger sister had grown.


	2. Meditation Mirror pt2

West Side Titans

A Teen Titans Story

SUMMARY: Part 2 in the Meditation Mirror chapter follows up the complicated and emotional meeting between friends and family.

DESCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own the original Teen Titans or most of the scenes in this story. But I do own the new characters. They are mine because I made them up so NO STEALING! But I will let you borrow any of them with permission.

Chapter One:

The Meditation Mirror

Part Two

Our story left off when Raven was reunited with her younger sister Aviana or Ava for short in Nevermore. Greetings were short and sweet but another presence is yet to be found.

"I can't believe how long it has been since we have last seen each other!" Raven said to Ava, still shocked by meeting her. Ava smiled sweetly. "I feel as if we have not seen each other in 100 years!" They both laughed softly at this. Raven stopped suddenly, remembering the other presence she sensed earlier. "Ava, did you bring anyone with you?" She asked. Ava looked at her curiously. "Um, no. Why do you-"She stopped short as a tall red-cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows. Both pairs of eyes were quickly filled with fear as the red cloaked figure slowly came toward them. Suddenly, it disappeared again back into the dark fog covered ground. In a split second, it appeared in front of Raven and Ava. They stumbled backwards in fear. "We're not afraid of you!" Raven called out, sounding braver than she felt. "You don't need to be…….Ravey." It said. Raven instantly knew who was hiding under the dark hood of the cloak. Ava gasped. "Tyra!" She called in surprise.

The figure in the red cloak laughed and pulled back her hood to reveal her facial features. Pale skin quickly drifted your attention to her playful and dangerous shining red eyes. Her shining silver hair reached her waist, but currently only reached her back for she wore it in a long braid. Her outfit she was wearing was exactly like Raven's. The only difference was instead of blue accessories she red ones.

"Long time no see Tyra." Raven said to her. Raven only reached Tyra's chin so she looked down upon her while speaking. "Not that long, for me anyway." Tyra smiled mischievously Raven immediately knew what she meant. Tyra and Ava both lived far away from Raven and they always watched down-and up-on her. "Well I have to say it's nice to see both of my sisters again. Say Raven, how 'bout we go meet that team of yours?" Tyra implied. Raven looked at her sisters nervously. 'Oh no, I hope the team takes this well. I never mentioned my sisters to anyone. I hope they can still trust me.' Raven smiled, her eyes full of uncertainty. "Yeah sure, just keep it cool, both of you ok?" She asked them, almost pleading. For this she gave herself a mental slap and silently led them out the mirror.

"Hey, cool room Ravey! Love it." Tyra said out loud in approval for Raven's décor. "I don't know Raven, it's awfully scary." Ava said obviously frightened. "Sorry to say I don't really care." Raven shot back. "The team isn't here right now so I'll show you around before they get here." For the next half hour, Raven showed her sisters every nook and cranny in the tower. When they finished, they went back into Raven's room just as the rest of the titans arrived.

"Raven sure did miss a lot today; I think she would have liked to come." Cyborg said as he sat down on the couch next to Robin and Beastboy. "Dude, Raven doesn't like to go into the city. I don't even think she likes to come out of her room!" Beastboy protested. "Raven is different, yes? She does not like to do the things we enjoy." Starfire piped in. "She is just used to being on her own and we need to respect that." Robin joined in. Just as they said this, Raven came into the room. "Hey guys, did you have fun?" Raven asked way too cheerfully. "Uh, are you okay Raven?" Beastboy asked bewildered. "I'm better than okay. Why do you ask?" She said. "Well you did not want to come with us to the mall of shopping." Starfire said. "Don't worry about it. See you later okay?" She said as she walked off.

"Ok, that was weird." Cyborg said. In Raven room, both Ava and Tyra were in Raven's clothes ready to play a trick on the other titans. "Are you sure this will work?" Ava asked. "I'm sure, just trust me." Raven replied. It was Ava's turn to go downstairs to meet the titans. She silently floated through the floor and came up in front of Beastboy. He yelped in surprise in seeing her. Her hood was up so no one could tell it wasn't Raven

"Oh um, hey Raven!" he said to her. She smiled and laughed softly. This gesture surprised them all. "Raven, are you feeling okay?" Robin asked, slightly concerned for his friend. She smiled again and nodded. "Of course I'm all right. How are you?" She asked very politely. "Uh, fine thanks." He said startled by her kindness. "I apologize for not joining you earlier today. Perhaps I shall go next time. You all have a wonderful day!" She called as she floated up the stairs to Raven's room. "Geeze, moody much!" Beastboy said. "No kidding, what's up with her?" Cyborg asked. Next, Tyra came downstairs. She wasn't going to have a good time down here; she was going to have a great time scaring the titans senseless. She focused her energy and appeared in front of them with four red eyes glowing under her hood. "You dare question me?" She cried menacingly. "Who are you to challenge me?" She yelled. "You." She whispered angrily at Beastboy. "You do not patronize, you obey my every command and not question them." She said to him. He stared in fear and swallowed hard. "O-o-okay." He stuttered. "And you!" She called toward Starfire. "Your attitude is getting on my last nerve. You are not to speak to me unless spoken to. Is that understood?" "Y-y-yes." She said fearfully. "And you two,' she said at Robin and Cyborg. 'You are not to come near me with your childish concerns is that clear?" She said. They both nodded quickly and she smiled. "I'm glad we got to have this talk." She said as she went upstairs.

"So, what happened?" Raven asked. "I scared them out of their minds and that green friend of yours about crapped his pants." She said, hardly able to contain her laughter. "Great. Now change back, hoods up, and come downstairs with me." Raven told them as they magically changed into their own clothes. They all walked downstairs to meet the frightened and confused team. They stood in front of them in a line side-to-side.

Beastboy was the first to say something. "Ahhh! Clones!" He yelled, stumbling back into Starfire. "Uh, Raven, did your emotions get loose or something?" Cyborg questioned. Using the same monotone as Raven they said, "No, we are not who you think." Even more confused, Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire snuck behind them and pulled back all three of their hoods. Raven and Ava gasped in surprise. "Dude…" was all Cyborg could make out. Regaining their composure, they stood and stared at the Titans with smirks on their faces.

Robin was speechless. "Raven, is this your family?" He asked her quietly. She looked in his direction and nodded. "Woah. I didn't know Raven had twins!" Beastboy shouted. Raven looked at her perplexed friend and gave him her trademark hardly-even-a-smile smile. "We aren't twins, we're just sisters." "Friend Raven, why does your sibling look so much like Trigon?" Starfire noted, looking at Tyra. Apparently annoyed by the question, Tyra said, 'It's a long story and I honestly think it's none of your business.' Raven lashed out a small amount of power with her mind that caught Tyra off guard and made her stumble back. She glared at Raven. "Next time you do that….." She spat; her voice full of venom. "You guys please stop! You get nowhere fighting and you haven't seen each other in a long time!" Ava cried, caught in the middle of the sibling rivalry. They both looked at her than back at each other. Tyra looked very annoyed, but apologized. Raven did the same, but reluctantly. "There see? That wasn't so bad now was it? "Yes." They both said.

"Okay, nice family reunion, but who are you?" Beastboy asked. "Oh, terribly sorry! My name is Ava." Ava said. "Nice to meet you Ava. I'm Robin and this is Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy." Robin said as she shook hands with everyone. "Oh I know. Don't worry about that." She said. "Um, okay?" Beastboy said. "I'm Tyra." Tyra stated blandly. "Nice to meet you also." Robin said as she shook hands with the team. "Pardon, but if friend Raven is half of the demon, what are you?" Starfire asked. Ava and Tyra looked at each other nervously. Ava spoke up first. "Actually, I banished our father's influence from me. My powers are merely for healing and protection. But If you want me to be precise, I am only 1/3 demon." The Titans nodded in understanding. Tyra spoke, but her voice was barely audible. "Our father's influence is strongest in me. I cannot heal, for they are not from my father demon side. If you want exact numbers, I'm 2/3 demon." The Titans looked nervously at Raven then at Tyra.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you unless I have a good reason."Tyra stated as-a-matter-of-fact. "Are you sure she won't blow us to bits?" Beastboy asked. "She won't, much." Raven mumbled under her breath. "Okay, why don't you all stay here with us for a while?" Robin asked. "That would be nice, thank you." Ava stated. "Yeah sure, it would be okay." Tyra followed up. "Oh glorious! Our new friends have come to have the slumbering party with us!" Starfire shouted happily. "Yeah, I'm okay with this and all, as long as I'm not around her." Tyra commented as she looked at Starfire. 'I don't blame her.' Raven thought to herself. After everything was prepared, Tyra and Ava slept in Raven's room that night.

Tyra, Ava, and Raven went downstairs the next morning to see everyone awake and anxious to do something. "Wonderful morning friends! I hope your stay was enjoyable?" Starfire acquired as soon as the trio came downstairs. The others turned to look in their direction. "Sleep well?" Robin asked. "Yes thank you. We all appreciate your kindness." Ava replied. "Any friends…or family of Raven's are friends of ours. As long as you don't do anything…..ya know…..destructive." Cyborg said to them. At this Tyra pouted her lips and stuck her nose in the air. "Thanks a lot, take away all my fun." She pouted. Ava's eyes widened and she nudged Tyra with her elbow. "Alright alright, I'll try to be good. 'Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.' Raven thought. Tyra immediately turned toward her. "I heard that miss doubtful." She hissed at Raven. They glared at each other a moment then turned away.

"Okay, second family reunion's over and we're all bored. Hey ya'll, why don't we go out to the town gardens?" Cyborg suggested. To everyone's surprise, the trio agreed to go with the rest of the team. "Alright then! Let's go." Cyborg said as they all left the tower toward the center of the city. 


	3. The Garden pt1

West Side Titans

A Teen Titans Story

SUMMARY: As Tyra and Ava get better acquainted with the Titans, a trip downtown ends up to be more than just a walk in a garden when a new face appears.

DISSCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or most of the scenes in this story but I do own all of the new characters. If you ask me I will let you borrow them.

Chapter two:

The Garden

Part One

_'No matter how many times I tell them, I hate going to the city! But I promised so might as well go along with it.' _Raven thought sourly as she followed the Titans into Cyborg's car. 5 minutes was all it took for them to reach the busy city. Everywhere they looked were people going about their everyday lives, completely oblivious to some of the monsters and villains the Titans were so familiar with. "Well, what do you think?" Cyborg asked the sisters. "It's not bad, full of places to have fun." Tyra implied. "It's so noisy, I can hardly stand it!" Whined little Ava. _'Hate to say it, but you're not going to get used to it. I still hate all the noise.' _Raven told her telepathically. Ava made a small face and continued to walk with the group.

"Well, here we are! Dude, I'm starving! Let's get some food!" Beastboy advised. "Good idea BB, I'm starving!" Cyborg chipped in. "I think we all are a little hungry, let's go get something to eat." Robin said. At that, the Titans headed toward their favorite pizza place.

"Oh great, here we go again." Raven said dryly as Beast Boy and Cyborg had the usual fight over vegetarian and meat pizza. "Why don't you guys just order two pizzas?"

Tyra said dryly. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her like she just ate a truck. "Are you crazy? It just doesn't work like that! One team, one pizza, that's final!" Cyborg shouted. After finally resolving that they would just get cheese, the Titans are in silence. When everyone was finished, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire slapped their hands on the final slice of pizza. Being unusually sneaky, Star took the mustard next to her and squirted it on the slice. Disgusted from the gesture, the rest of the Titans backed off and let Star have the piece.

"Okay, we've had our food; now let's head to the gardens." Robin stated. The others nodded and they headed off. The Titans headed off into the noisiest part of the city to get to the peaceful center. As they went along, Raven and Ava had to cover their ears to get away from all the noise. "I'm sorry if this bothers you guys, but the gardens are worth to see." Robin told Raven and Ava. They looked at Robin; eyes full of doubt and uncertainty. Beast Boy noticed this and came over to walk by them. He attempted to pull their hands from the sides of their heads, but Ava gave his hands quite a shock with her white energy. BB's eyes got big and just decided to walk a few feet behind them. "Okay, we're here, now what?" BB asked the team. But as he looked around, Raven, Tyra, Ava, Robin, Cy, and Star were gone. Utterly confused, he went off in search of his teammates.

When BB did find his team, he was in shock of what they were looking at.

There in the grass, was an unconscious girl. The girl looked about 14 and had light brown hair. She had fair skin and a small amount of freckles on her nose. From the rest of her features, you could guess her eyes were green. She had on a light green flowing dress that ended at her ankles. Around the waist and at the bottom, it was lined with white ribbon. She also had on small white slippers and a daisy in her hair.

Something must have happened to her because she had scratches and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. She was in trouble, so Raven made a black energy disk and picked the girl up and put her on it and took her to the tower with the rest of the team.


End file.
